


A Few Extra Bucks (The One Shot)

by shae_malik



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Fingerfucking, M/M, One Shot, Webcam/Video Chat Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shae_malik/pseuds/shae_malik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is in college for Graphic Design but he's also a Camboy star on the side. Zayn was just about to finish one of his Cam shows when a peculiar username pops up on screen and asks Zayn to expose himself in ways he never imagined</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Few Extra Bucks (The One Shot)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my very first one shot and my very first One Direction fic so please be nice but constructive criticism is welcomed. If you want me to continue let me know :) Thanks Guys

Zayn knew he should be finishing his paper but after his sister’s birthday, buying a shitload of art supplies and giving some money to his parents he’s tanked. So that Wednesday night he turns on his Laptop as he normally does and starts the show. He has usuals, a guy named Robert who he figures lives alone and has way too much money on his hands because he’s his biggest donator. Once he gave Zayn 700 dollars just to show his ass. His audience loves his tats it’s his trademark and his white boxer briefs that hug his lower region just right.

An Hour passes and after taking multiple requests, Zayn has already came from doing his normal ending jack off session he’s made an impressive 900 dollars for this show which isn’t bad for a Wednesday night. As he goes to log off a request pops up, it’s something surprisingly he has never been asked to do before. He looks at the username handle ” LJ_19”. Zayn doesn’t know why but he finds himself intrigued.

"can you finger yourself" the request is so blunt and to the point, not that Zayn isn’t used to it it’s just that the request is so foreign, so new to him. He leans back his chair thinking it over trying not to let the feeling of sleep overcome him. He pulls his boxer briefs down and tentively puts both of his feet on the desk, his hole in full view to the webcam. "You can do it anyway you want", Zayn smirks to himself because he doesn’t know how to go about this. But of course he has lube so he grabs it and dabs a generous amount on his middle finger. He maintains full eye contact with the lens winking at it as he slowly nudges his finger inside. It’s a little painful but it feels great so Zayn pushes further. He doesn’t know how but a moan escaped from his mouth, a message pops up on screen "can you maybe moan a little more for me?". As he pushes the digit fully inside himself he throws his head back and moans "fuck", this goes on for about 3 minutes, Zayn slowly pushing the finger in and out while moaning, it feels hot to be this intimate with yourself especially when you have people watching.

"I would Love it you could add another finger and fuck yourself" this LJ_19 knows what he wants and Zayn likes that, nothing better than a paying customer that knows what he wants. Zayn grabs more lube using a little more but instead this time he uses his index along with his middle finger. The bigger intrusion to his hole is a little more painful because, well, Zayn does have quite long fingers if he says so himself. He pushes both fingers inside himself and does exactly what he is told, he fucks himself with his fingers. The sensation was so intense he could barely contain it, he gets into a good rhythm while sometimes puling almost all the way out and shoving both fingers back in with force. He looks into the camera lens eyes blown with undeniable lust. Zayn bites his lower lip and speaks to the camera "you like this? wish this was your dick instead of my fingers, yeah?" he throws his head back and lets out a moan not showing any mercy to himself.

"Tell me how much you want my cock" the message flashes across the screen and without even thinking about it Zayn cries out "I want it so bad I need it wanna feel it deep inside me" Zayn has lost all control he scoots closer to the screen so LJ_19 can see his hole and the intrusion of his fingers clearly. He almost forgets he’s become hard again, he pulls his fingers out and starts sliding up and down his dick while tweaking his nipples and rubbing all over his tatted torso.

"cum for me, but don’t break eye contact with the webcam" Zayn continues an intense stare down with himself and the camera. As he jerks faster he feels his orgasm rushing towards him, he wants so so badly to close his eyes and enjoy the feeling but he’s in no position to disobey a customer. He opens his mouth and intakes a sharp breath of air as the orgasm courses through him, he shoots 4 long white streams onto himself. He knows this LJ_19 is watching and whether or not he is staring him down as well, Zayn will not lose. "good boy you’re so beautiful". Zayn takes about a minute to come down from his high relishing in the action of being able to close his eyes and relax. Before he can even respond he hears the familiar bell sound that signals he has been donated to. The screen reads "$10,000", he is struck with awe, no one has ever given that much of a lump sum. He stares at the amount just to make sure he’s not seeing things, and as he goes to respond LJ_19 sends another message "Thank you Zayn". Once again that’s another first, no one has ever thanked him for his services, most viewers just state what they wanna see, donate what they can and that’s that. But this LJ_19 is not of that breed obviously. Zayn goes to type in a response but before he can the screen reads "LJ_19 has left the room"


End file.
